Never Forget
by fluffily
Summary: He promised her he'd never forget, no matter what. So why does he do just that? Is it really so hard to keep a promise?
1. Promise

**You all probably want to strangle me. Another fanfiction. I know, right? ^^ Sorries. But at least I've got much of this written already. Chapters are all very short. I own nothing. Go on, don't hate me. Read and review, please! :)**

* * *

She gazed after him, breath coming fast, trying to ignore the burning feeling in her eyes and then the small, cold streams of water flowing down her face.

"InuYasha," she whispered.

He stopped and turned to face the human girl, his attention drawn from the spot where a beautiful, though deceased, priestess had disappeared without a backwards glance moments ago.

"InuYasha, why do you…" Kagome started, then stopped and sank to the ground, unable to go on.

"Kagome… I'm sorry." InuYasha's eyes were sad and regretful, but Kagome knew it made no difference. She knew her place in his heart. _Jewel detector._

"Why do you say that?!" the young priestess suddenly shouted. "You don't even mean it! You just keep saying you're sorry and then you continue going to her behind my back! Stop lying! I know what I am to you! I know it wouldn't matter if I died! You only need me to be your little jewel detector, when Kikyo could manage just as well – better in fact – than I ever could doing just that!" Sobbing and out of breath, she turned away, tears streaming down her face, betrayal permeating her heart.

"Kagome, it's not like that at all," InuYasha insisted, eyes wide and glinting with a hint of desperation. "You're more than a tool for me. You're a friend. I'm grateful for that. Being a half-breed… it's hard to come by real friends."

Kagome hesitated and looked up at the hanyou kneeling beside her. He never used the term 'half-breed.'

"Promise me…" Kagome started, the sobs and tears subsiding. "Promise me you won't forget me, even if you leave to be with Kikyo. Promise. Please."

"I promise, and I won't leave you," InuYasha said firmly.

"But you can't promise me that," she sighed.

InuYasha sighed and looked away, defeated. Deep down, he thought, he would never leave Kagome alone, even if she herself couldn't believe that. But he couldn't bring himself to promise.

"I promise not to forget," he repeated.

"I'll hold you to that," she said, then smiled and stood, pulling the hanyou with her in the direction of the camp their friends were surely in the process of setting up. It was okay… for now, at least.

* * *

**Told you chapters were short. Review?**


	2. Combat

**I own nothing. Thought I'd update to show I'm going somewhere with this. I've got a lot of this already written, after all.**

* * *

It was difficult to tell how long the fight had gone on. It had become clear already that today was not the day they were to defeat Naraku, but it was also clear that Naraku could not defeat all of them.

Still, the fight raged on, and presently InuYasha and Naraku were fighting violently, each blow to Naraku doing little damage, while InuYasha was slowing down, his blows lacking substantial power.

"Wind scar!"

Naraku simply smiled and let the blast come at him. He'd been waiting for this. At the last moment, he dodged the blast, which pierced the side of a mountain, creating a deep depression. InuYasha, exhausted already and standing still to recover from his last attack, couldn't dodge the tentacles Naraku attacked him with fast enough, and ended up being held tightly in the grip of his enemy.

"You… bastard…" InuYasha growled.

Naraku chuckled and with all his strength hurled the hanyou headfirst into the depression. Hiraikotsu hacked through the hanyou's tentacles that had moments ago been holding InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo chorused as thousands of boulders and debris hurtled down the side of the mountain and covered the opening.

"InuYasha, don't forget!" Kagome shouted, feeling a fool, for she didn't know why she felt the need to say it.

He couldn't forget, anyway.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Mantra

**Okay, I swear it was already written, but I just had to get round to posting it - sorry!**

* * *

It had been hours. Though they were drenched in sweat and out of breath, it seemed that they'd never uncover their friend.

No one was willing to give up, least of all Kagome.

_Don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, _she thought those two words to herself like a mantra, not understanding why she felt the need.

"InuYasha," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes as they had that night months ago, when she'd found him with Kikyo and, as a token of apology, perhaps, he'd made a promise to her.

_Promise not to forget. Promise again. Don't forget._

Kagome sobbed quietly to herself while her friends paused to watch her, eyes filled with grief.

"He's alive, Kagome. Something like this can't kill a half demon. He just needs some help getting out," Shippo offered semi-cheerfully.

_Please. Don't forget._

"Of course. And he won't forget. Not ever. He promised."

The others eyed the girl curiously.

* * *

**Don't forget (no pun intended) that I do not own anything. Review!**


	4. Rock

**I thought I owed it to you to put up one more chapter right after the last one. I own nothing, and sorry for how short I made all these chapters!**

* * *

More time had passed. How much more, Kagome couldn't be sure.

A sliver of red?

She knelt, dizzy with relief, and reached with trembling hands toward the red color as the world around her blurred with tears.

"InuYasha," she mumbled, the effects of adrenaline born of panic fading away.

Her hand connected with the red.

Cold, hard. Just a rock. Kagome lifted it to her face, disbelieving.

"No," she whimpered. "InuYasha."

"Kagome?" Sango said cautiously from behind her.

The girl turned to her companion, glassy-eyed, exhausted. "Just a rock," she murmured.

* * *

**Review, please?!**


End file.
